1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus including a mixer for reception that down-converts RF (Radio Frequency) signals of a plurality of frequency bands at the same time.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a multi-band-type mobile phone using a GSM (Global System for Mobile-communications) scheme or a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) scheme has been widely used (see “A1.5-V Multi-Mode Quad-Band RF Receiver for GSM/EDGE/CDMA2K in 90-nm Digital CMOS Process”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, vol. 41, No. 5, PP. 1149-1159, 2006.).
Meanwhile, a recent mobile phone has been developed as not only a communication terminal but also a multifunctional multimedia terminal that can receive an electric wave to distribute multimedia contents, such as TV/AM/FM.
Now, the inclination of the multi-banded and multifunctional wireless communication apparatus has been accelerated and an LSI for wireless communication that can simultaneously transmit and receive various frequency band signals has been required. As instances of functions that are realized by the wireless communication apparatus, the following instances may be exemplified.
First, when a user simultaneously receives different programs and records the different programs while viewing programs of one-segment broadcasting or terrestrial digital TV broadcasting using a portable terminal or a personal computer, the user transmits and receives voice information of the viewing program by a headset using Bluetooth.
Second, while viewing programs of TV broadcasting, the user simultaneously downloads a large capacity of files through a wireless LAN.
However, since the wireless communication apparatus according to the related art switches a frequency band used for transmitting and receiving with a time division and uses the frequency band, a frequency band that can be used for transmitting and receiving at a time is restricted to one. For this reason, functions of “simultaneous transmission and reception”, “simultaneous transmission”, and “simultaneous reception” of a plurality of frequency band signals should be realized in order to realize the instances using the wireless communication apparatus according to the related art.
In order to realize simultaneous reception of the plurality of frequency band signals, the wireless communication apparatus according to the related art includes a plurality of receivers corresponding to the individual frequency bands to be disposed in parallel to each other. Thereby, the function of “simultaneous reception” of the plurality of frequency band signals is realized.
However, in the wireless communication apparatus where the plurality of receivers is disposed in parallel to each other, there is a problem in that chip area enlarges or manufacturing cost increases. When the problem is considered, it is required to maximally share circuit blocks between the individual frequency bands.